1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical scanner using a micromirror provided by a micro-electro mechanical system (MEMS) and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to an optical scanner for seesaw driving in a uniaxial direction and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,346 discloses a micro actuator using an electrostatic effect caused by a comb-type electrode. The micro actuator has moveable comb electrodes and fixed comb electrodes which are alternately disposed in a moveable structure and a stationary structure. The moveable structure is suspended by support structures and driven horizontally by a predetermined resonant frequency.
In such micro actuator, moving comb electrodes are formed parallel to the plane of a moveable stage or the moveable structure. Fixed comb electrodes are opposite to and alternately disposed along with the moving comb electrodes in a stationary state, and are formed parallel to the plane of the moveable stage. The micro actuator is considerably enlarged, compared to the moving stage or the moveable structure since comb electrodes are formed around the moving stage. As a result, applications of the micro actuator are limited.